


Get Cool

by Rach4040



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, M/M, That get cool au nobody needed, angsty themes, major OOC-ness, rated t for swearing and a panic attack, side: changlix, side: woochan, this is mostly just hyunjin being stressed and panicked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin is a young man of many worries. The dance group he’s part of needs to somehow scrape together enough money to get to an important competition, his future is approaching faster than he’d like, and he feels majorly underprepared for it, and,oh, he’s also deeply in love with his best friend but feels he couldn’t do anything about it if his life depended on it.However, when the old fortune telling machine downtown prints out three receipts assuring him his wishes for everything to turn out well are granted, he feels a little better.





	Get Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Swearing and one Panic Attack
> 
> ages:  
> woochanho: 19-20  
> 00 line + changbin: 17-18  
> jeongin: 17

**5th of April, 3:57pm**

Hyunjin knows that technically this can be seen as cheating. He also knows that the machine is probably rigged, judging by the three receipts currently in his hands promising that all his three wishes are granted, just like the many other receipts he’s received from this machine over the years all telling him the same. But Hyunjin still comes here every time he has something on his mind, feeding the fortune telling machine that has been forgotten by most of the people living in the town a few silver coins and hoping for an answer he should really be certain would come.

Still, every time the fortune telling machine whirs, processing his request, selecting one of the slowly yellowing paper receipts, Hyunjin is just the slightest bit nervous. Maybe he’s used up all his luck the last time he was there, requesting a blessing? Every time it turns out he needn’t have worried, as he always receives notes telling him that his wish was granted. He still breathes a sigh of relief every time, though.

That spring day is the first time Hyunjin chooses to request more than one receipt at a time, for that day he has more than one pressing wish. He has three pressing wishes in total, all rather different but each and every one very important still. And while Hyunjin knows that returning and requesting to know his fate from a vending machine, a remnant of a fortune telling exhibition that was held in the town years ago, that only ever answered in positives, is probably rather childish. But it’s a habit he knows he’ll never be able to break. Ever since his parents moved a couple hundred kilometres south, while caving to his wishes and allowing him to live in the dormitories at his school to stay in this beloved city of his, it has become a form of comfort for Hyunjin. He tries not to think of the day the machine would run out of receipts.

But that day has not come yet, and now here Hyunjin is, three positive answers to his three important wishes. Hyunjin, having just turned eighteen, does not quite know yet what the future holds for him. However, in the past few days he’s discovered that there are a few matters he will have to sort out before the future arrives. Because right now he feels less than unprepared.

-

**2nd of April, 6:24 pm**

One of his wishes became apparent to him when he’d visited his best friend Seungmin at the younger’s home a few days earlier, letting himself in as he’d been doing ever since they were kids, neighbours since birth until Hyunjin moved into the school dorms. He found Seungmin in the **garden** adjacent to the back of his family’s house, sitting on the outdoor bench with his nose buried in a book, a tall glass of iced coffee on a little table beside him. 

“Hey, Min,” Hyunjin said, announcing his arrival as he settled down next to Seungmin. The younger merely hummed in response. Hyunjin reached over, making sure to not obscure Seungmin’s field of vision too much by reaching around the outside of his book, and snatched the glass of iced coffee, taking a large sip. Sighing, he exclaimed “I swear, your iced coffee is the best!”

“It’s literally just coffee in ice cube shape with a bit of milk. Chill,” Seungmin commented drily, not looking up.

“I wish I had a freezer at the dorms. I’d be drinking nothing but this,” Hyunjin took another sip, before Seungmin snatched the glass from his hands, ice cubes clinking against the glass and liquid coming dangerously close to spilling over.

“This is mine. Go make your own,” he shot Hyunjin a dark look, then turned back to his book. Hyunjin had known Seungmin for far too long to actually feel threatened by the younger’s glare, and he felt that being confirmed as Seungmin added, “By the way. Woojin came by earlier, brought some leftovers from the bakery and some new pastries he wants us to try. They’re in the kitchen, too.”

“Yes!” Hyunjin exclaimed, already on his way back inside. “That means Minho’ll probably bring some to dance practice later as well. This might just be one of the best days of my life.”

“Wow, that’s sad,” Seungmin called after him, tone dry, but Hyunjin didn’t mind him much. Instead, he focused on gathering everything for his iced coffee. It really was only frozen coffee and milk, but somehow Seungmin’s iced coffees always tasted better than anyone else’s. Maybe that culinary talent just runs in the family, Hyunjin mused, as he tried to choose between the pastries laid out on the table. Woojin, Seungmin’s older brother, was one of the best bakers Hyunjin knew, often supplying his family and friends with leftover pastries from the bakery he worked at, or with new ones he had been thinking of introducing to the bakery’s assortment. 

Eventually Hyunjin just settled on what looked like a cream puff and added a croissant to his plate as well. Seungmin was probably hungry as well, he reasoned. And he’d steal Hyunjin’s food if Hyunjin didn’t bring him anything. Pre-emptive measures. Hyunjin had really known Seungmin for too long.

Well. Not too long, Hyunjin corrected himself. A long time, pretty much all of his eighteen years of life, sure. But not too long. Hyunjin hoped that he’d know Seungmin for many more years to come. Plus, then he’d be able to snack on more lovely pastries and wonderful iced coffees. He wouldn’t miss those for the world. And Seungmin’s smiles were a nice bonus, as well.

By the time Hyunjin returned Seungmin had set down his book, basking in the gentle spring sun instead. A small smile played on his lips, one of those Seungmin doesn’t seem to really know are there himself. Hyunjin loved those smiles, as he did pretty much all other ones, because they were just so genuine, so private, and somehow Hyunjin was glad he was allowed to be there to witness them. He hadn’t put any more thought into why that might be, had held himself back from doing so.

Seungmin only stirred when Hyunjin sat down next to him, placing the plate with pastries between them silently. ”Half-half?” Seungmin asked and took the croissant first when Hyunjin hummed in affirmation. Hyunjin reached for the cream puff, taking a bite while looking across the small garden. The garden wasn’t extremely well-kept, grass interrupted by patches of dirt here and there, but there were a few smaller flower-beds and vegetable patches further back. Some of the flowers were just starting to bloom, colours still gentle, almost muted, against the stark greens and earthy browns of their surroundings. 

The cream puff took Hyunjin by surprise. Instead of the custard filling he’d expected it was filled with sweet whipped cream, a few berries added in as well. “Oh my god. This is amazing.”

“Yeah? Gimme that, I want to try!” Seungmin made grabby hands towards the cream puff and exchanged it for the croissant, which Hyunjin soon found out was filled with rich cream cheese and herbs. 

“I’m going to cry. This is way too good. How is this legal?” Hyunjin muttered, shoving more food into his mouth.

“I don’t know. I’m starting to think my brother’s a wizard.”

“A baking wizard,” Hyunjin agreed.

“Yer a whiskard, Harry,” Seungmin said in a terrible accent. Hyunjin snorted, looking at Seungmin.

“That was terrible,” Hyunjin complained, still chuckling. When he looked at Seungmin the younger was smiling to himself, a bit of whipped cream left unnoticed at the corner of his mouth.

“Wait, you got something there,” Hyunjin mumbled, then reached out. His knuckles brushed against Seungmin’s cheek as he swiped the pad of his thumb over Seungmin’s skin to gather the cream. It was only when he pulled his hand back and licked the cream off his finger that Hyunjin registered what he’d just done, noticing Seungmin staring at him with wide eyes, cheeks slowly turning a bright red colour.

“Oh, uh. Sorry ‘bout that,” Hyunjin said, scratching his neck. His cheeks must have matched Seungmin’s in colour then, but Seungmin turns away quickly, looking out over the garden again. A light breeze ruffled his hair.

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” he said quietly, but remained turned away.

Hyunjin takes another sip of his coffee, the ice cubes clinking against the glass loudly. Some of the condensation from the outside of the glass flowed down his wrist. Suddenly it seemed cold rather than refreshing, and Hyunjin couldn’t help the chill that came over him.

The two of them had been like this around each other for a little while already. Awkward. Almost unsure, despite knowing each other basically all their lives. Hyunjin didn’t know when this feeling between them started, it seemed to have just slowly grown, like a weed in the cracks of concrete. Only Hyunjin didn’t know how to rip it out. “So…” he started, hoping to somehow ease the tension.

“So…” Seungmin echoed, hummed, then continued: “You have dance practice later today, right? How’s the choreo going?”

“Yup. We’re mostly just putting the final touches and details on the choreo. I think we’ll do pretty good at the competition.” Some of the awkwardness had disappeared, but it still lingered in the air like the scent of a long-distinguished fire.

“It’s in a few weeks, right? 27th of April?” Seungmin finished off the last of the croissant, cream puff seemingly forgotten on the plate laying between the two.

“Yeah. We’re still figuring out some of the details, but we should be ready for it.”

“I just hope your competition is ready for you guys,” Seungmin joked, elbowing Hyunjin, who chuckled in response. “I’m gonna have to remind Changbin to buy our train tickets, I don’t know if he has yet.”

“I still feel so bad that you guys have to take the train while we’re in a car.” Hyunjin sighed. The trains to and from Seoul were usually packed, especially during the weekends, and Seungmin, along with their other friends Changbin, Jisung and Jeongin, had bravely agreed to take exactly that line to go see their friends performing at a highly acclaimed dance competition in the centre of Seoul. 

“Nah, no worries. We’ve already planned to take a buncha snacks. And our old Nintendos, we’ll be playing Pokémon the whole way there.”

“Wow, suddenly I’m jealous. Wanna switch?”

“Nah, s’alright, I’m quite content with where I’ll be.” Seungmin smiled at Hyunjin, head tilted to the side, cheeks still just slightly red.

“By the way, didn’t you say you’d be sending out your applications for uni right about now?” Hyunjin remembered the younger mentioning it a few weeks back, when Hyunjin had first made the shocking realisation that secondary school wouldn’t last forever, and that out of his friends he was probably the least prepared for what was inevitably coming for them. 

Seungmin sighed deeply, eyebrows knit together. “Not yet. I’m still finishing up my application, I don’t think it’s quite there yet. And most law schools set their deadline for applications for the 15th of April, so I’ve got a bit more time.”

Hyunjin counted on his fingers, humming. “So… 13 more days?”

“Yup. There’s plenty of time left, I just hope I’ll have it done and ready before final exams start.” Seungmin sighed deeply, as if the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. “What about you? Any plans yet?”

Hyunjin sighed deeply as well. He’d really rather not think about it, if he were honest. “Um, not yet. It’s just…” He paused, looking out over the garden again. He’d die to be one of those flowers gently swaying in the breeze right about now. Hyunjin would like to think he was pretty enough to be one of them. “Yeah. No. No plans yet.”

“You should really get on that soon. School doesn’t last forever, you-“

“I know, I know,” Hyunjin interrupted him quickly. “I’ll figure something out.” He could feel Seungmin’s eyes on him. “You want the rest of the cream puff? I should get going, anyways, practice starts soon.”

“Alright. See you tomorrow at school.” Seungmin didn’t make any move to eat the rest of the cream puff. Hyunjin gulped down the rest of his coffee in one sip, then moved towards the door.

“See you tomorrow. Good luck with your applications, it’ll be great!” He waved, then disappeared into the house, leaving Seungmin behind, surrounded by flowers, a small, warm breeze and the pages of his book.

-

**2nd of April, 9:47 pm**

As the last notes of the song fizzled out, Hyunjin all but collapsed onto the floor, cool underneath his heated skin.

“Don’t get me wrong… This- is a great choreo and all… But it’s fucking exhausting,” Felix said somewhere to Hyunjin’s right, panting.

“I’m not ever getting up again,” Hyunjin exclaimed, rolling onto his back and stretching out all his limbs. His foot caught somebody’s arm and was swatted at lightly, but none of them had enough energy in that moment to really care.

“We did go through it five times… without break. Might contribute to that,” Chan mumbled, his accent more apparent than usual from exhaustion.

“Yeah but guess what. This also contributes to us absolutely killing it!” Minho had sat up already, his voice more energetic than it should have any right to be after a full day of work followed by two hours of intense dance practice. “There were only a few small things we’ll need to polish up and then we’re good to go.”

“I swear to god if you make me move even one singular muscle for the rest of the day, I’m going to… Honestly, no clue. Too fucking exhausted.” Felix’ voice turned whiny, almost high-pitched.

“Language!” Chan scolded, but the fondness was clear in his tone. When Hyunjin rolled back onto his side he saw Chan sitting up, Felix’ head in his lap. Felix’ eyes were closed, expression relaxed. If not for the small ‘sorry’ he mumbled, Hyunjin would have thought he was asleep.

“No worries, I don’t think any of us can handle much more dancing tonight.” Minho tossed Chan and Hyunjin a bottle of water each, then sat down with his legs crossed, another bottle in his hands. “There’s something else, though.”

“Hm?” Hyunjin sat up as well to give his whole attention to Minho. The older was smiling brightly, and when even Felix cracked open an eye to look at him, he continued: “We’ve figured out how to get to the competition, but I thought,” Minho paused, for dramatic effect, no doubt. ”Maybe now’s the time to invest in some really good, coordinated stage outfits!”

Felix shot up like a jack-in-the-box, shouting “YES!”, and Chan almost dropped his water bottle.

Minho’s grin widened, he looked at Chan, then Hyunjin. “So, what do you guys think?”

“Definitely. We could ask Changbin if he’d help us choose?” Chan suggested, “he has great taste.” Chan poked Felix’ side, grinning mischievously. Felix turned around slowly, murderous look on his face, but the effect was completely destroyed by his fluffy, mussed up hair, rosy cheeks and the pout on his lips.

“Oooh, what’s going on here? Do tell!” Hyunjin teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Felix. The youngest groaned, hitting Chan’s shoulder.

“Has our Lixie got a crush?” Minho hummed, shuffling closer to squish Felix’s cheeks and coo at how they only turned a darker shade of red.

“I’m going to murder you all.” Felix didn’t make any move to get Minho away from him, though, so Hyunjin felt it was safe to approach the other three, laying an arm around Felix’ shoulders when Hyunjin had settled down.

“You wanna text Changbin and ask if he’ll help?” Chan asked, a smile playing around his lips. Felix spluttered, turning around to look at Chan, almost panicked.

“No.”

“You sure?” Minho asked, now smiling softly as well.

“Yes.” Felix crossed his arms over his chest, not looking any of them in the eyes.

“You don’t know what to write?” Hyunjin guessed, feeling a smile creep onto his face as well. Ah yes, young love.

“Maybe,” a small voice replied.

“Okay, as soon as we’ve finished talking about everything else, we’ll help you figure out how to ask him. That alright?” Minho suggested, waits for Felix to nod before continuing: “Great. Okay, moving on. We’d need to figure out how to scrape together enough **money** to actually buy the outfits.” Suddenly, they’re all more serious. None of them were really swimming in money.

“Right,” Felix said, the blush on his cheeks slowly fading.

“We could have a bake sale at school?” Hyunjin suggested. “A few years ago, when I’d just entered high school - you weren’t here yet, Felix –, some kids held a bake sale for something? Was it a new instrument for their band or something? I don’t remember. I think they made quite a bit of money, though.”

“Do any of you know how to bake, though?” Minho pointed out.

“I mean. I’m alright, I guess? We could ask Woojinnie, though. He said he’s been helping out with the pastries a lot at the bakery. Maybe he has some ideas for easy stuff?” Chan suggested.

“Definitely. I’ll ask him when I get home tonight,” Minho agreed, reaching for his phone to note down a reminder.

“Speaking of Woojinnie-hyung. He goes busking sometimes, right? We could do that, as well,” Felix suggested, scooting back until that he was leaning against Chan’s side, the older slinging an arm around Felix immediately.

Minho’s eyes actually sparkled at the idea. “That’s amazing! We should do that! We’d get some more experience performing in front of an audience and maybe we could make a banner or something, like a little advertisement. We could write down our YouTube channel, as well. That’d be amazing!” Ah, yes. Their YouTube channel and all their terribly neglected 122 followers probably eagerly awaiting updates that haven’t been regular in… Ever.

“We could film the event, too, and post it. Woojin-hyung has all the equipment, like loudspeakers and stuff, right? Maybe he could lend them to us?” Felix seemed completely on board, too.

“But what are we going to perform? We’ve been mostly practicing this choreo, nothing else. We’d have to invest some time in either learning new choreos or practicing older ones. For busking we should probably have a few songs prepared, five at least, I’d say,” Chan said, brows furrowed.

“We learned Momoland’s ‘Boom Boom’ not too long ago. And PSY’s ‘New Face’. We should all be able to kinda remember them, right?” Hyunjin suggested while Minho was busy typing all the suggestions into his phone.

“We could do some free-style as well?” Felix asked.

“I’ll note that down, too,” Minho nodded, fingers dancing over his phone screen. “Any other ideas?” Minho looked at each of them for a moment and nodded to himself when none of them had anything to add. “Alright. We can all sleep on this for another night, just text me when you can think of anything else. I’ll tell you what Woojin-hyung says about baking. And I think that’s it, so let’s get started on Felix’ love problems!”

Hyunjin and Chan chuckled while Felix just squawked. “I don’t have love problems! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he shrieked, flailing around.

-

**2nd of April, 11:49 pm**

It was quiet when Hyunjin returned to the boys’ **dormitory** , hallways mostly empty, muted sounds coming from within some of the rooms. Hyunjin cracked open the door to his shared room, seeing Jeongin already asleep on his bed, a few sheets of paper spread out around his head. He must’ve been studying late again, stressing about his exams.

Sighing, Hyunjin approached the younger’s bed, collecting the papers and placing them on Jeongin’s desk by the window. Then, Hyunjin returned and adjusted Jeongin’s blanket until it covered his shoulders as well. Jeongin was a year younger than Hyunjin and their other roommates, therefore in the grade under them. It had actually been a never-resolved administrative error that made the younger part of Hyunjin’s life. None of the four boys living in their dorm room had really minded, and so Jeongin quickly became the baby of their friend group.

Hyunjin smiled to himself, then turned towards his own unmade bed. Just lying down and passing out for a few hours sounded heavenly at that moment, but Hyunjin knew he really should shower now rather than in the morning, when the dried sweat would be itchy on his skin. Sighing, he grabbed his towel and pyjamas as well as his toiletries, then headed out to the communal washrooms. 

The washrooms were right at the end of the hallway, the walls inside decked in tiles of a creamy white colour. The first room was filled with ten or so sinks, two doors leading to the toilets and showers respectively. As far as communal washrooms went, this wasn’t too bad. They had warm water most days and the facilities were cleaned every few days, though it did get a little crowded sometimes, especially in the mornings before classes started. 

Now, though, there was nobody there, the rooms almost eerily silent, only Hyunjin’s steps echoing off the tiled walls. Hyunjin welcomed the silence, though, and went about his shower after putting on some music on his phone, the song for his group’s dance performance, actually, to make the silence a bit more bearable. While showering Hyunjin mentally went through their choreo again, vague hand motions and small steps mimicking the actually wide and powerful movements he’d do on a stage in just a few weeks. “5 6 7 8,” Hyunjin whispered under his breath while shampooing his hair, mentally doing a little spin. 

Then, however, he halted. Both in his actual movements and in mentally going through the choreography. Because he suddenly realised, he didn’t know how to continue. How could he not know the choreography by now? It’d been weeks since they’d started learning! He’d even helped choreograph this part, how the fuck did he not know it? How could he be this stupid? “So fucking useless,” he muttered under his breath, one hand fisted in his hair.

He really should now how this part continued. He really should. The music starts up again, the same song, and suddenly Hyunjin couldn’t remember the beginning, either. Was it this wavy hand motion here? Or that sharp, slicing movement? No, no that came later.

The water kept hailing down on him, a constant pressure, but somehow Hyunjin didn’t feel it as strongly as before. The music from his phone turned into background noise, as well, and suddenly it felt as if there was fog all around him, dulling all his senses.

What the fuck was happening? Was what was going on even important, if Hyunjin would ruin his group’s performance at the competition by being too fucking incompetent to even remember the simplest of steps?

And with the college entrance exams coming up only a few weeks after the competition and therefore lots of studying to do, would he even have the time for both dancing and studying? Even if he got a good score in his exams, he wouldn’t know what to do with them anyways. Because the future was uncertain, and he himself felt even more uncertain. There were too many possibilities. And tons of things seemed interesting, but. Nothing was the perfect fit for him. And that was the problem, because what kind of misfit was he that there was nothing out there for him? Also, if he couldn’t even remember a few dance moves, he was sure to fail in whatever he would do anyways. “Pathetic.”

Hyunjin was yanked back to reality by a sharp sting in his eyes. Suddenly the fog was gone, water back to hailing on his back mercilessly and music echoing off the corners of the room. Cursing under his breath, Hyunjin turned his face towards the shower head to try and wash out the shampoo that must have gotten into his eyes. He wouldn’t usually be happy about this little, inconvenient pain, but in that moment, he could only think _thank fuck for that_. Who knows where his mind would have gone. Still, turning off the faucet after all the foam had disappeared down the drain, he decided to call it a night. 

With the sounds of the shower gone, only the music from Hyunjin’s phone disturbed the quiet. Surprisingly, the song was at the exact point he got stuck on before, and, worried that it might trigger one of these episodes again, Hyunjin stumbled out of the shower stall and towards the little lump of his belongings on top of the bench at the opposite wall. He sorted through his clothes haphazardly without caring if they got wet, searching for his phone. He’d survive. But what he wasn’t sure he _would_ survive was this damned song playing even one second longer. Hyunjin’s phone was slippery in his hands, but he eventually managed to pause the music, sighing in relief when silence settled over the room. 

Hyunjin could breathe freely again. He took a couple of breaths, eyes open a sliver but not really registering anything. When the silence had settled over him, his heartbeat slowed along with his breathing, and he opened his eyes again, a bit readier to face the world again.

He half-heartedly towelled himself dry, then threw on his clothes. His back was still wet, making his shirt stick to his skin uncomfortably, but Hyunjin didn’t care too much. He collected all his stuff and walked into the first room with the sinks again. He looked into the mirror and saw tired eyes carrying dark bags staring back at him, his skin a little paler than usual. His hair was a mess as well, unruly and still dripping onto his shirt. 

Hyunjin took another deep breath, staring into his own eyes. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. But he was fine. He had dealt with it today, right?

(He ignored the part of his brain saying he hadn’t ‘dealt with it’, but that he was saved by a bit of shampoo in his eyes, instead.)

He sighed. It was late already. Of course he wouldn’t remember all the steps perfectly, especially after a long day like the one he’d just had. He’d go through the choreo again the next morning before he’d get ready for school. If he didn’t get it right then, he’d ask Felix for help. And about the future… He’d figure something out. He would.

(Again, he ignored the part of his brain telling him that instead of always just saying that he’d figure something out, he should actually put some thought and effort into it.)

Hyunjin decided that if anyone asked, he’d blame his red, puffy eyes on the shampoo that had gotten into his them. He tried to smile at himself in the mirror, but what he saw was frustration and exhaustion and something almost like hopelessness tugging at the corners of his mouth, and nothing positive.

When he returned to his dorm room Felix and Jisung still hadn’t returned, but he trusted them to not do anything too dumb and fell right into bed. He was exhausted, a weird, empty feeling still lodged somewhere deep in his stomach, and when Jisung and Felix did finally return half an hour later, Hyunjin pretended to be asleep. 

He was up late that night, feeling lost and empty but didn’t know how to change that.

-

**5th of April, 4:05 pm**

And those are Hyunjin’s three biggest concerns for the moment: Having some sort of awkwardness hovering between him and his best friend that seems intent on staying for god knows how long, making sure his dance group will show an outstanding performance at this important competition and somehow figuring out what the hell he was going to do after secondary school inevitably ended.

He sure hopes that the fortune telling machine is telling the truth; that all three of his problems will end up being solved and turn out well in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> also. idk if one would actually call what is described here a panic attack. but i figured that id play it safe and call it that. if u know more, do tell me tho! 
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)! (Id love some new stay pals amd also maybe ill need someone to tell me to get my butt back to writing this monster:') )
> 
> also. ao3 has a comment function for a reason. feel free to use it ^^
> 
> the next few chapters should come soon-ish? i have them mostly plannd out and they just need to be written. so whenever time, school and motivation allow me to, ill continue this. Its probably gonna end up at like 3-4 chapters, 10-15k words but lets see ^^


End file.
